thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Scar's Big Plan
The Lion Guard: Scar's Big Plan is a special episode of The Lion Guard. Synopsis Scar devises a plot to put an end to Simba's reign, and the Lion Guard make their last stand alongside their allies. David Oyelowo ("Selma"), Christian Slater ("Mr. Robot"), Blair Underwood ("Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D."), Maia Mitchell ("The Fosters"), Christopher Jackson ("Hamilton"), John O'Hurley ("Seinfeld"), Michael Dorn ("Star Trek: The Next Generation"), and Common ("Selma") guest star as Scar, Ushari, Makuu, Jasiri, Shujaa, Hadithi, Bupu, and Kiburi. Summary Coming soon! Cast * Max Charles as Kion * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Dusan Brown as Beshte * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * David Oyelowo as Scar * Rob Lowe as Simba * Gabrielle Union as Nala * Common as Kiburi * Christian Slater as Ushari * Christopher Jackson as Shujaa * Khary Payton as Rafiki / Muhangus * Kevin Michael Richardson as Basi * Michael Dorn as Bupu * Landry Bender as Makini * Bryana Salaz as Anga * Vargus Mason as Cheezi * Kevin Schon as Chungu / Thurston / Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Maisie Klompus as Madoa * Alex Cartana as Twiga * John O'Hurley as Hadithi * Andrew Kishino as Janja * Maia Mitchell as Jasiri * Justin Felbinger as Mtoto * Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa * Blair Underwood as Makuu * Phil LaMarr as Goigoi * Eden Riegel as Kiara * Greg Ellis as Mzingo * Lynette Dupree as Ma Tembo * Howy Parkins as Mbeya * Nick Watt as Zito * Dee Bradley Baker as Big Baboon Appearances Characters * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Ono * Beshte * Scar * Ushari * Makuu * Jasiri * Shujaa * Hadithi * Bupu * Kiburi * Madoa * Wema (silent cameo) * Tunu (silent cameo) * Janja * Cheezi * Chungu * Nne (silent cameo) * Tano (silent cameo) * Simba * Rafiki * Anga * Shupavu (silent cameo) * Njano (silent cameo) * Reirei (silent cameo) * Mzingo * Thurston * Goigoi * Dogo's Siblings (silent cameo) * Laini * Mufasa * Ma Tembo * Zito * Mtoto * Mtoto's Mom (silent cameo) * Johari (silent cameo) * Basi * Male Crocodile (silent cameo) * Tamka (silent cameo) * Zazu (silent cameo) * Makini * Nala * Kiara * Tiifu (silent cameo) * Zuri (silent cameo) * Nyeusi (silent cameo) * Nyata (silent cameo) * Waza (silent cameo) * Timon * Pumbaa * Mbeya * Kifaru (silent cameo) * Mwenzi (silent cameo) * Twiga * Juhudi (silent cameo) * Shingo (silent cameo) * Muhangus * Muhanga (silent cameo) * Young Aardvark (silent cameo) * Boboka (silent cameo) * Sable Antelope #1 (silent cameo) * Mwoga (silent cameo) * Male Vulture (silent cameo) * Big Baboon * Askari (mention) * Fikiri (cave painting) * Kitendo (cave painting) * The Bravest Lion (cave painting) * The Strongest Lion (cave painting) * The Fastest Lion (cave painting) * The Keenest of Sight Lion (cave painting) Groups * Army of Scar * The Lion Guard * Ma Tembo's Herd * Bupu's Herd * Makuu's Float * Kiburi's Float * Reirei's Pack * Janja's Clan * Jasiri's Clan ** Hyena Resistance * Twiga's Herd * Thurston's Herd * Muhangus' Armory * Basi's Pod Animals * Lions * Honey Badgers * Cheetahs * Hippopotamuses * Egrets * Aardvarks * Elephants * Giraffes * Zebras * Antelopes * Galagos * Crocodiles * Jackals * Hyenas * Rhinoceroses * Eagles * Mandrills * Meerkats * Warthogs * Hornbills Locations * Pride Rock * The Lair of the Lion Guard Category:Fanfiction Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Myers' Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories